


Be Careful, Dean

by PurgatoryPalace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Sibling Love, Wincest - Freeform, different episodes, different seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryPalace/pseuds/PurgatoryPalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED <br/>Rebecca lets a smile curl onto her lips, with all the death and trouble in their small family, no matter how weird or gross some people might think it is, they deserve each other. And that’s all that matters.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Be Careful, Dean  
> “Skin”  
> This is gonna be a bunch of one shots for all ya’ll wincest lovers out there ;) I don’t know how many chapters it will be but I’ll be doing this while I write my destiel story in case I get stuck on that. Yes, I do happen to ship both, what can ya do?  
> Season 1.06  
> I do not own Supernatural, also some of what has happened in this episode will not be exactly what happens in this one shot ;) I will not be following the script exactly so, enjoy.

Season 1.06-  
Rebecca notices something a little off at first about Sam and the man standing behind him as soon as she opens her parent’s door. There’s an emotion conveyed in the dirty-blond haired man’s eyes that she can’t place at first whenever he looks at Sam-oh! Her eyes widen in shock as she looks up at her tall friend before she composes herself and a grin flashes across her face. “Sam! I can’t believe you’re here, everyone at school misses you!” she squeals out, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Sam’s chuckle vibrates throughout her body as he wraps his arms around her waist.  
“Little Becky it’s been awhile,” he says just as her eyes shift over to the man standing slightly off to the side. It might just be her but she swears for a second that he had narrowed his eyes at her before he smiles slightly.  
“Don’t call me that Sam you know better,” she finishes with a grin.  
“Hey, I’m Dean,” the man says after Sam has let her go, he holds out a hand for her to shake and she gives him a light smile and he flashes her a strained grin. That’s odd. She notices Dean’s green eyes pass over Sam’s form for a slight second before he shuffles a little closer to the taller of the two.  
“Ah so you’re Dean, well come in you two, make yourselves at home,” she says a little breathy while gesturing to her folk’s home, stepping aside she allows for the two of them to walk in together. If Dean had noticed her staring at his hand as it brushed up against his brother’s neither of them said anything about it. Becky flashes both men a smile before pointing to the kitchen around the corner.  
“Either of you want a beer?” Sam shakes his head just as Dean barks out a ‘Hey!’ their eyes meet for a second and something passes between them that makes Dean look away from both of them, staying quiet. “Uh alright, hey Sam before we start can you help me with the light in the kitchen? It’s been giving me some trouble; I’ll meet you there in a second.” She gives him a pleasant smile and he grins while nodding his head, ducking into the kitchen. She turns to look at Dean as he goes to follow Sam but she puts a hand up. “So you’re Dean, Sam’s…older brother?” she asks slowly.  
Dean smirks at her and nods his head, “The one and only.”  
She huffs out a breath and tilts her head to the side, “Huh, weird.”  
Dean’s eyebrows furrow together and his green eyes flash, “What do you mean ‘weird’?”  
Becky wraps her arms around herself and shakes her head, a playful smile on her lips. “It’s nothing really, nothing too important. It’s just that from the way Sam’s talked about you….”  
His eyes narrow slightly as he throws a glance towards the kitchen. “Yeah…?” he voices, implying for her to continue.  
She shakes her head and begins to step towards the kitchen, “Nothing, it’s just that when he was talking about you, it sounded like he wasn’t talking about his brother-the way he voiced it….” She trails off, not exactly knowing how to finish her sentence. Dean cocks his head to the side in wonderment, his eyes slightly wide.  
“Huh….

* * *

 

Becky’s footsteps echo along the pavement as she rummages through her purse, her lips pursed as she walks towards her parent’s house. In a way she had known from the start that couldn’t have been Dean in her house. Sure it had looked like him but his eyes, when she casually had mentioned Sam in the conversation the same emotion she had seen before just hadn’t been there. And then the creature had ties her up and tried to…. She places her hand around her neck, rubbing at the bruises before grabbing Chap Stick out of one of the pockets in her purse; she slowly rubs it along her lips before smacking them together. Throwing it somewhere in her bag she turns a corner and freezes. She swore she just heard footsteps coming from behind her. Slowly she turns around and blinks, weird, no one there. She nods her head to herself and smiles, maybe she’s losing it, she’s just worried about her brother…. Okay that wasn’t her imagination. Just as she’s about to turn around something hard smacks her in the head and her vision begins to swim, as she’s about to hit the ground she sees herself, smiling back at her just as her eyes close. Damnit.

* * *

 

The rope tied around her wrists is excruciatingly painful and the cloth tied around her mouth tastes like blood and the sewer and it’s just completely awful. She hears footsteps coming towards her and she whimpers because the thing’s back for her. She squirms around and tries to get out of the bindings but of course it doesn’t do a thing for her.  
Her eyes light up in recognition and relief as Dean, not the creature, rounds the corner and is holding a gun in his tan hands. ”Becky?” he asks in a calm collected voice and she whimpers in reply. He quickly shoves the gun in his belt and shuffles over to her side and kneels, reaching out to touch her face he tugs off the cloth around her mouth and she opens her jaw a few times. She smacks her tongue against the roof of her mouth as he asks her questions about what happened. “Are you alright? What went down?”  
She takes in a deep breath, “I was walking home when it hit me over the head. Just before I blacked out that-thing turned into me and I woke up here. I’m alright I could be better.”  
He nods his head and his eyebrows furrow for a minute before it appears that he’s come to some sort of realization. “Sammy,” he gasps out, standing up suddenly. “Sammy’s at your house, talking to you,” he rasps out and her eyes widen. His body is stiff and his jaw is tense, his green eyes widen in fear. “Can you walk?” he asks, trying to keep his voice steady.  
She nods her head and he grabs her arm tightly just in case as he strides towards the exit of the sewer.

Later when they arrive at her parent’s house they hear grunting and shouting, something falls inside of the house and a body crashes to the ground. Dean grunts and shouts his baby brother’s name as he kicks open the door, he grabs his gun out from underneath his belt on his lower back and dashes into the house. Becky follows in after him, her lips pierced and her heart pounding in her chest. The creature-shape shifter, looks exactly like Dean, face and all. The real Dean however has his gun pointed directly at the thing and as he shouts to get its attention she looks over to Sam who is lying on the floor. He looks alright other than a couple scratches and a small litter of bruises forming along his jaw. “Hey handsome,” Dean spits out and the creature turns to look at him. Its eyes widen and just as the creature is about to lunge at them, Dean pulls the trigger. It falls onto a small wooden table, knocking down picture frames and little trinkets that fall to the floor. Becky looks over at Dean who’s frozen in place. He takes a deep breath before rushing over to the shape shifter, snapping the necklace off of it he shoves it in his pocket before quickly shuffling over to Sam.  
“You alright?” he asks in a gruff voice, his hands flutter along Sam’s chest and Becky feels as if she’s intruding on a private moment. Sam lets out a week chuckle and nods his head.  
“Yeah I’m fine, just a few scratches,” he rasps out, unconsciously leaning into his brother’s touch. Rebecca lets a smile curl onto her lips, with all the death and trouble in their small family, no matter how weird or gross some people might think it is, they deserve each other. And that’s all that matters.

_Tbc....._  
_Should I continue?_


End file.
